Sausage Pizza
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Sivir has worked at the same shitty pizza place for five years. It doesn't pay well, and she doesn't like it there, but it works for her. So, Jarvan's Chicken Palace taking over is definitely not a good thing. Thankfully, the power to save the pizza shop has come to her in the form of many rich, sexy women that all want a slice of her...sausage pizza.(Futa, Harem)


**Chapter 1: A Break From Routine**

Every morning is the same for Sivir. Wake up, jerk off, shower, brush teeth, etc. Then, after she pulls on the ugly ass uniform that hugs her curves just right, she hops on her motorbike, and heads to her full-time job. The rest of the day usually passes by with painful routine. When the end of the day comes around and she finally makes it home, Sivir furiously jerks off again as her thoughts drift to her boss, Shauna Vayne, who has no damn right being so fucking sexy, and then she collapses in bed. The next day, it starts all over.

Every day, Sivir tells herself it'll be worth it in the end. Slaving away, exhausting herself both mentally and physically at a job she doesn't give a shit about. She convinces herself the money she's saved up will be worth it because it's steadily adding up day after day. She does not make a lot. After all, she's a college dropout that works at a shitty pizza place, but she's been saving up for about five years now. Progress is slow.

So yeah, every morning is the same for Sivir... except for this one apparently. Today, Sivir's day begins with a phone call. She recognizes the number. It's the phone number of Jarvan's Chicken Palace: A rival restaurant that had some of the best chicken and pasta she'd ever tasted. Compared to Pizza Feet, where she works, Jarvan's Chicken Palace was amazingly successful.

Pizza Feet had a decent amount of customers but it was still only the third best Pizza place in town out of around five. Not exactly a good thing. Pizza Feet's food wasn't the best, Shauna's short temper when it came to nonsense made her generally disliked by customers who had issues with orders, and the name repelled most people looking for a new place to eat.

Despite being a smug bastard, the district manager of Jarvan's Pizza Palace, Galio, wouldn't call without an actual reason. So Sivir answers.

"Uh, hello? Why the fuck are you calling me...and who gave you my number?"

"It's your friend, Galio! Just wanted to talk to you a little!" His deep, resounding voice was familiar. Yep, definitely Galio. And definitely not a friend. Perhaps their rivalry was friendly sometimes but that was rarely. More like they occasionally did favors for one another at a price. Like a big case of chicken being delivered to her door, and a free box of pizza mysteriously being delivered to Galio's door the next day... That kind of thing.

"Obviously it's you. Galio, what the hell do you want? And again, who gave you my damn number?" She did not want people giving her personal information out.

"I wanted to call and let you know that there will always be a place for you at Jarvan's Chicken Palace." The man could barely contain the glee in his voice. His statement was confusing as hell, and not sincere at all. What was he on about? The man had to be insane if he thought she'd ever work for him!

Sivir sighed heavily. "Galio. I'm never gonna work for you. Thanks for wasting my time."

She could hear Galio grunt in displeasure. "Well, with Pizza Feet shutting down I just wanted to let you know you don't have to be jobless. As I said, I will welcome you among my crew at Jarvan's Chicken Palace! You'd make a fine edition, and I'm sure you'd look so dang cute in the uniform!" If by uniform he meant those ridiculous bird costumes all employees of Jarvan's Chicken Palace were forced to wear, she'd rather fucking die. But more importantly, what the hell was he talking about!? Since when was Pizza Feet closing? If this was a joke, Galio's sense of humor was even douchier than usual.

"Haha, hilarious. Anyways, I have to finish getting ready for work."

"You're not at all curious as to why Pizza Feet is shutting down? Apart from the absolutely terrible name of course." Oh shit, now he was starting to sound pretty genuine with his questions...Sivir gulped, breaking into a cold sweat. Well, this couldn't be good...

"I have to go." Sivir ended the call and gazed at her smartphone. Might as well look it up… Her eyes widened when she saw the search results.

**Smalltown restaurant Pizza Feet possibly going to merge with the world's largest chicken restaurant, Jarvan's Chicken Palace.  
**  
Along with -  
**  
Jarvan's Chicken Palace might not be just a chicken place for long! In the town of Terrarune, Jarvan's Chicken Palace will now be known as just Jarvan's Place - and serve pasta, subs, pizza, and more! Terrarune regional manager, Galio Golemm, speaks out and assures the new food will be just as great!**

Sivir's head hurt. Had Shauna lost her goddamn mind?! And why hadn't she said anything to, well, anyone?! Worst of all, Sivir had to hear it from Galio himself...Knowing Shauna, she had passed the burden of giving the news to her employees onto Galio, who jumped on the chance to torment Sivir... The dark haired, dark skinned girl sighed and rubbed her temples. Today was going to be an unbelievably long day. Worst of all, if she didn't have a job anymore that meant she probably wasn't going to be seeing Shauna anymore either.

Which was a shame cause Shauna Vayne had the nicest fucking ass Sivir had ever seen. Perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration but honestly, Vayne's plump ass constricted by her usual tight, leather pants always made Sivir's day. In fact, she was drooling now just thinking about it. Vayne's behind would probably feel so good in her hands if she groped and squeezed it. Sivir grinned lecherously, enjoying the mental image before she shook her head as if forcing the thoughts out. This was no time for dirty thoughts! She needed to focus on more important things. Like the fact that said fat-assed bitch hadn't told her she was going to be unemployed soon!

Disruption over, Sivir began her usual routine. She skipped the masturbation part, she really wasn't in the mood anymore.

Her apartment wasn't the best, in fact, it was pretty fucking terrible. One of her windows were broken and the heating system was always messed up. Usually, it didn't bother Sivir, but knowing that she was going to be down a job relatively soon made the flaws and relatively shitty state of it linger in her mind. Sivir had been hoping she'd be able to get an upgrade and move out and up in the world soon so to speak, but even with what Sivir had saved up now she really couldn't afford to take that risk now. She gloomily ate some buttered toast and eggs, lost in these thoughts.

Half an hour later she was grabbing her uniform jacket and riding helmet and heading out the door.

She stopped at the local coffee shop on the way. Shauna, an avid lover of black coffee, usually didn't mind if Sivir was a little late to work if it meant she was getting a free coffee. As she approached the door to the coffee shop near her workplace, a dreadful sensation filled her. Memories flowed into the front of her mind, unbidden. Swallowing, Sivir hesitated.

_That_ girl was probably here. She usually was, nine mornings out of ten.

A shudder tore down her spine, and Sivir gulped and glanced at her wristwatch. She really couldn't afford to be super late, especially when she needed to talk to Shauna about Pizza Feet closing...it was either get a coffee now or get a coffee never. The tired, slow dopiness in her brain made her decide "coffee now." The dark haired woman tore open the door to the shop and stepped inside.

"Oh shit, Sivir! It's been a while!" The pizza delivery girl wasn't exactly surprised when one of the employees inside approached her immediately upon entrance, stomping close and wrapping Sivir up in a tight, almost painfully strong hug. She had arms seemingly made out of steel, muscular but still slender. Her blue gaze was carefree and warm. Sivir was too tired to put up much of a fight…and at least it wasn't _her._

Another person saved her, thankfully. "Vi, let our customer go. She can sue you for sexual harassment."

Vi let Sivir go after huffing loudly. "Sivir wouldn't do that! She's my friend!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Sivir smirked, enjoying the way Vi squirmed at her words. Then, she turned her attention to her savior, the usual morning messiah. "Thanks for the help, Caitlyn. How you keep this pink haired beast under control is a wonder to me." Sivir gave Vi a pointed glare and stalked over to the counter. She looked warily around as she did so, looking for a head of golden blond hair. Seemingly all clear… "I need two coffees. One two and two, and a black. Both large, please. And fast."

Caitlyn nodded. "Of course." She smiled and snapped her fingers at Vi, who muttered and walked behind the counter, taking out two cups.

Sivir glanced at the bathroom. She kind of had to go and hearing the coffee machine drip didn't help. "I'm just gonna head to the bathroom real quick. Be right out."

Caitlyn, distracted with another order, didn't pay her any heed. Sivir shrugged and walked towards the bathroom at the other side of the shop. She yawned slightly, scratching her stomach, as she opened the door to the girl's bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw who stood inside.

A familiar girl with dark brown hair and an adorable, freckled face was washing her hands, humming softly with a smile. It wasn't her who Sivir was worried about, it was the person who usually accompanied her…who appeared to be absent.

"H-hey Tali," Sivir stated, breaking out into a cold sweat. Taliyah Stone, somewhat of a friend, and fresh outta high highschool, turned to look at her.

"Hey Sivir." Her voice was nervous. Which made Sivir even more nervous than she was already. Okay, Sivir seriously had to pee now and her nerves were making it worse! Sivir glanced around the three stall bathroom. No feet were poking out under the stalls. Maybe Taliyah was alone? That was comforting. "How have you been? I heard about Pizza Feet by the way, I'm sorry."

Taliyah was such a kind girl so why was she friends with…

"Same old shit, you know how it is." Sivir swallowed hard. "Uh, is _she _here?"

Taliyah stared at her for a long moment. Then she shook her head slowly. "No." She turned back to the sink and continued washing her hands.

Sivir didn't know what to make of Taliyah's words. Or rather, word. She'd said it with such a serious face. Sivir's bladder prevented her from being too concerned. The dark beauty ducked into one of the stalls, hurriedly slamming it shut behind her and tugging her shorts down.

She sighed happily as she relieved herself. Moreso, when she heard the sound of Taliyah's sandals on the ground and the bathroom door swinging shut. She let herself relax, thankful for her good luck. She'd managed to avoid that girl...

Then...she heard the sound of heels clicking on the bathroom tiles. Sivir's eyes widened. She swallowed. _Click, click, click. _The steps were getting closer. Then, the sound stopped altogether. Sivir's breathing was heavy. She knew that if she turned around she'd see two heeled feet right outside her stall.

There was a slow knock on the stall door. To Sivir, it sounded like a cannon going off. She jerked, hurriedly putting away her junk. Her body was trembling with a terror she couldn't control.

"Sivir I know you're in there. Just open the door." It was her! Luxanna Crownguard...Despite having the voice of a soft, sweet angel, Sivir knew Lux was the complete opposite. Lux was crazy.

'_There is no way in hell I'm doing that.' _Sivir stayed silent, eyes wide as she swallowed hard. A few silent seconds passed.

"Sivir~ I just want to talk."

Sivir wiped the sweat from her brow and faced the stall door. "We can talk outside the bathroom. So let me finish up what I'm doing and I'll meet you outside. We can uh, have coffee and talk or something."

Silence met her words. Briefly, Sivir wondered if her attempt at persuasion had worked. Then, Lux began to giggle. "Then we wouldn't be alone, you silly. Open up!"

"No thanks."

"Sivir sweetie, open the fucking door~!" Sivir shuddered. That sweet, sing-song voice spewing such frightening words…

"Hard pass." Sivir replied. She glanced at her watch. She was going to be really late if this kept up... and no amount of coffee was gonna convince Shauna Vayne to forgive Sivir's tardiness."Lux, I seriously can't deal with this right now."

"The faster you open the door, the sooner this will be over."

What now? Sivir gazed at the door, the feet outside it. She could open the door but being alone with Lux was...dangerous. The girl was, simply put, desperate for Sivir's cock and willing to do anything to get it. Last time Sivir had been trapped by herself with Lux, the girl had tried to suck her off.

Lux was hungry for Sivir, for no good reason. No matter how mean or rude Sivir was, the girl wouldn't give up. Sivir supposed that if it was any other girl, she'd just dick her down and call it a day. But Lux's last boyfriend has only managed to get away from her terrifying ways by moving to a whole nother town and filing a restraining order on her.

So she couldn't open the door. Lux would come onto her and she was ridiculously hot so getting Sivir hard wouldn't be a problem. Not to mention this was a public place, she couldn't just fuck the girl here. Sivir was aware of that, and Lux was probably too but just didn't care.

So, her only reasonable option...was to run. Afterall, Sivir was safe once she got out of the bathroom. Sivir exhaled. She was good at running, she'd been on the track team in high school. She could do this, _easy. _"Fine. I'll come out."

"Yay! I'm so happy you changed your mind!"

Sivir swallowed hard and reached out. She slowly turned the lock on the door...and pushed it open.


End file.
